Wireless beacons, such as radio beacons, may typically be associated with fixed beacon profiles. As such, fixed beacon profiles may enable relatively simple mappings between radio beacons and precise locations of the radio beacons. The relative ease of such mappings may present certain security and privacy concerns for consumers with mobile devices that communicate with the radio beacons.